FF SuJu Couple Baby Lead Me
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Para uke menggalau dan para seme malah cuek. untungnya ada KyuMin couple yang membantu menyelesaikan masalah para couple lain. Sungmin pun memiliki rencana untuk para seme, rencana apakah itu? yg pasti nembuat iman para seme goyah! Mind to RNR?


FF SuJu Couple / Baby Lead Me / Yaoi / 1S

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
OC : YeWook  
HaeHyuk  
KangTeuk  
Genre : Yaoi,comedy, romance (maybe).  
Ratting : K+, T to M *bnyak amat ya?*  
Disclaimer : Para pemain milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, author Cuman pinjem nama.  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, de el el.

^^Happy reading^^

Author poV

Pagi hari yang cerah itu ternodai oleh teriakan – teriakan gaje dari Leeteuk, leader Super Junior yg juga menjabat sebagai Eommanya Super Junior itu kini tengah sibuk membangunkan sang 'suami' tercinta yg akhirnya telah pulang kembali ke dorm setelah 2 tahun menjalankan kewajiban negaranya.

"Kangin-ahh! Wooyyy bangun raccoon jelekk! Ini sudah siang! Jangan berikan contoh jelek pada anak – anakmu!" Teriak Leeteuk sambil menguncang – guncang tubuh Kangin.

"Ngghh aku masih ngantuk chagi" Igau Kangin dan menghiraukan aura iblis yg menguar dari tubuhnya.

"KIM YOUNG WOON!" Akhirnya kesabaran Leeteuk sudah sampai batasnya. Ia meneriakan nama asli Kangin dengan penuh penekanan dan penjiwaan iblis Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo aku bangun!." Kangin pun akhirnya bangun dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya -_-.

Leeteuk pun keluar dari kamarnya yg serba putih mirip ruangan kamar rumah sakit dengan memijit keningnya yg serasa berdenyut. Menjadi leader boyband terbesar korea selatan, menjadi 'isteri' dari namja pemalas, sekaligus menjadi eomma dari 11 anak sungguh membuatnya pusing.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ada jatah selama kau tidak membelikanku pisang dan susu strawberry untuk persediaan 1 bulan!"

BLAM

Suara ribut yg satu itu berasal dari kamar HaeHyuk couple yg sepertinya tengah bertengkar mempermasalahkan jatah malam dan jatah makan Eunhyuk yg akhir – akhir ini meningkat. Bayangkan saja, dalam 1 hari ia bisa menghabiskan 1 ikat pisang raja dan 10 kotak susu strawberry yang otomatis mempengaruhi keuangan Donghae selaku 'suami' dari Eunhyuk.

"Huh dasar Hae pelit!" Cibir Eunhyuk setelah duduk di sofa ruang tengah, bergabung bersama sang eomma.

"Kenapa Hyukkie-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Hueee eomma! Donghae sudah tidak mau menafkahiku lagi!" Rengek Eunhyuk sambil beringsut ke pelukan Leeteuk.

"Sabar, mungkin Donghae se—"

BLAM!

"Yesung hyung jahat! Main aja sana sama anak – anakmu itu! Aku tidak mau jadi eomma mereka lagi kalau Yesung hyung masih lebih perhatian sama mereka hiks.."

Belum sempat Leeteuk berbicara untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk, si eternal magnae Ryeowook sudah membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan ikut berteriak mengancam 'suaminya' yg bisa di katakana aneh itu.

"Hueee eomma!." Ryeowook lari kepelukan Leeteuk, sama seperti Eunhyuk. Bedanya Eunhyuk ada di sebelah kiri, sementara Ryeowook ada di sebelah kanan.

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung jahat eomma! Dia lebih perhatian pada anak angkatnya ketimbang aku!" Jawab Ryeowook sambil menangis.

"Aigoo sudah – sudah, kenapa kalian pada menangis begini? Kalau ada masalah dengan seme kalian, kalian harus menyelesaikannya dengan mereka secara bijak bersama. Arraseo?" Leeteuk pun menasehati 2 anaknya itu.

CEKLEK

"Pagi hyungdeul.."

Pintu kamar KyuMin terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg tersenyum sumringah lalu menyapa para hyungnya.

"Eh ada apa dengan kalian bertiga?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hiks..hiks..eomma! aku ingin seperti KyuMin couple yg selalu harmonis hiks..hiks.." Tangis Ryeowook.

"Hueee aku juga mau eomma!" Eunhyuk ikut menangis.

"Shhttt sudah – sudah, sebenarnya.. eomma juga ingin seperti mereka huaaaaa hiks..hikss.." Leeteuk yg dikira ingin menenangkan 2 anaknya yg kembali menangis, ternyata ikut menangis. Membuat semua orang yg ada di situ sweatdrop -_-.

"Hei hei, kenapa kalian menangis dan mengatakan ingin sepertiku dan Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin menghampiri 2 dongsaengnya beserta sang eomma yg tengah menangis tersedu.

"Hueee Sungminnie hy—"

"Ya! Jauhkan tanganmu dari bunny-ku monkey!"

Saat Eunhyuk hendak memeluk Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghalangi Eunhyuk dan mnepis tangannya yg sudah akan menyentuh Sungmin.

"Kyu! jangan seperti itu, kau tidak lihat mereka sedang sedih." Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh! Hyung itu milikku! Tidak ada yg boleh menyentuhmu selain aku! Apa tanda semalam masih kurang jelas untuk menunjukan pada orang – orang kau itu sudah ada yg punya?" Sifat posesive Kyuhyun muncul lagi. Sungmin yg mendengar ucapan ceplas – ceplos Kyuhyun hanya merona malu.

"Hueeee aku ingin Yesung hyung juga begitu! Hueee.." Ryeowook kembali merengek.

"Shhtt..sudah sebaiknya kita bicarakan di kamarku saja. Kyunnie tolong kau bicara pada para seme, tanyakan apa yg terjadi sehingga uke mereka menjadi seperti ini." Ujar Sungmin mengajak 2 dongsaeng dan eommanya masuk kamar, dan ia juga memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk menginterogasi para seme tentang penyebab menangisnya para uke.

Sungmin pun memboyong para uke yg tengah galau itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Agar tak ada 1 seme pun yg mampu mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Nah sekarang ceritakan masalah kalian, di mulai dari teuki eomma." Ujar Sungmin.

"Aku lelah Minnie-ah, kau tahu menjadi leader,'isteri' sekaligus eomma itu sangat melelahkan! Dulu Kangin berjanji setelah pulang wamil ia akan menjadi lebih baik, menjadi seme yg bertanggung jawab dan appa yg baik untuk kalian. Tapi nyatanya sampai detik ini dia belum berubah hiks..hiks..hiks.." Teuki pun mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti beban yg eomma tanggung sangat berat, tapi aku mohon eomma bertahanlah. Beberapa bulan lagie eomma juga akan meninggalkan kami mengantikan Kangin appa menjalankan tugas wamil." Sungmin mengusap bahu eommanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo chagi, kau memang anak yg baik." Leeteuk telah kembali tersenyum berkat ucapan Sungmin.

"Nah sekarang apa masalhmu Hyukkie-ah?" Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Huee Sungmin hyung! Donghae tidak mau menafkahiku lagi! Hiks..hiks.. dia tidak mau membelikanku pisang dan susu strawberry untuk persediaan sebulan hueee.." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menangis meraung – raung.

"Shhtt Hyukkie, tenanglah. Mungkin Donghae sedang menghemat, bukankah kalian berencana ingin memiliki banyak anak? Mungkin Donghae sedang menabung untuk tabungan masa depan kalian." Ujar Sungmin memberi pengertian pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne, hiks..kami memang berencana seperti itu. tapi Donghae kan semeku! Dia bertanggung jawab atas diriku dan wajib memenuhi kebutuhanku sebagai ukenya hiks..." Hyukkie nampaknya masih belum bisa memahami keadaan Donghae yg tengah berhemat.

"Bersabarlah Hyukkie, kau tidak makan pisang dan minum susu strawberry pun masih bisa makan yg lain kan? Kau bsa meminta aku atau Wookie untuk memasak untukmu." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"JJinjja hyung? Assa! Gomawooo!" Eunhyuk akhirnya tersenyum kembali.

"Nah Wookie, sekarang apa masalahmu? Apa Yesung hyung menyuruhmu membersihkan kandang Ddangkoma lgi?" Tanya Sungmin lembut pada Ryeowook yg merupakan dongsaeng kesayangannya setelah Kyuhyun tentunya.

"A-anio hiks..hiks..dia mengacuhkanku hyung! Hiks..dia malah asyik bermain dengan anak – anaknya dan mengacuhkanku! Hikss hiks.." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yesung hyung begitu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Iya sih, tapi hiks..hiks.. kali ini aku tak tahan hyung! Aku benci di acuhkan olehnya hiks.." Jawab Ryeowook kembali menangis.

"Wookie, kalau kau benci di acuhkan olehnya ya bergabung saja bersama Yesung hyung. Bukankah Ddangko brothers dan Kkoming adalah anak asuh kalian? Wajar Yesung hyung memperhatikan mereka, kau juga sebagai eomma harus ikut memberikan perhatian pada mereka." Sungmin menasehati Ryeowook.

"Seperti aku dan Kyunnie, aku awalnya benci di acuhkan olehnya karna ia sibuk bermain dengan starcraft dan game bodoh lainnya. Sampai aku pun akhirnya ikut mencoba memainkan starcraft dan ternyata memang mengasyikan." Lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"Tapi ini berbeda hyung! Hiks..hiks..Ddangko brothers dan Kkoming itu hewan, bukan game! Hiks..hiks.." Ryeowook masih saja menangis.

"Aku juga kan memiliki Cacao dan Hyaku, mungkin tidak banyak yg tahu kalau Kyunnie itu juga suka mengajak bermain cacao, dan yah Kyunnie masih berusaha menerima Hyaku. Ia masih suka cemburu pada Hyaku bahkan terkadang cacao juga." Sungmin mengambil contoh lain untuk menasehati Wookie.

"Eumm baiklah, akan aku coba lebih mengakrabkan diri pada mereka. Aku hanya masih memiliki sedikit trauma sejak kematian *Lupa nama anjing Ryeowook oppa yg meninggal tuh siapa*" Ujar Wookie yg akhirnya menghentikan tangisnya.

"Lalu apa rahasiamu agar tetap akur dan harmonis serta romantis dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah permasalahan mereka beres.

Sungmin sedikit tersipu mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Rahasianya adalah…"

SEME SIDE

Kyuhyun sudah mengumpulkan para seme –minus Shindong yg entah kemana dan siwon yg sibuk syuting drama– di kamar KangTeuk. Tidak mudah mengumpulkan para Seme, awalnya Kyuhyun harus berusaha menyadarkan Kangin yg tertidur di WC sambil memeluk gayung -_-.  
Lalu menyeret Donghae yg sedang sibuk Twitteran, membuat status kalau ia ingin punya banyak baby. Dan terkhir menyeret Yesung yg tengah autis mengajarkan anak asuhnya berbicara dan menyanyi -_-.

"YA Maegnae! Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami semua disini?" Tanya Kangin yg sudah sadar betul dan nyawanya telah terkumpul semua.

"Aku ingin bertanya kenapa uke kalian tadi menangis di ruang tengah? Apa kalian melakukan kekerasan dalam hubungan rumah tangga?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius menatap satu persatu hyungnya.

"Tidak kok, Hyukkie saja yg terlalu sensitive dan tidak mengerti kondisi keuanganku! Aku kan sedang ingin menabung untuk tabungan masa depan kami dan baby kami, tapi Hyukkie terus saja memintaku memasok pisang dan susu strawberry untuknya!" Jawab Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu soal Teuki, tadi dia hanya membangunkanku lalu setelah itu pergi keluar kamar dan aku kembali tidur di kamar mandi." Jawab Kangin.

"Wookie cemburu pada anak asuhku, dia bilang aku mengacuhkannya dan dia tidak mau menjadi eomma dari anak asuhku. Ah Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau mau menjadi eomma tiri anak asuhku?" jawab serta tanya Yesung yg membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak! Terima kasih hyung! keluargaku sudah cukup komplit dengan adanya bunny Minnie yg imut dan bohai aduhai, lalu cacao yg entah bagaimana terkadang di mirip – miripkan denganku oleh KMS dan hyaku kucing genit nomor 2 setelah Heebum yg selalu menempel pada Minnie bunny cute-ku." Jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar menjelaskan keluarga harmonisnya.

"cih tukang pamer!." Cibir Donghae.

"Aku bukan pamer hyung! Aku hanya memberi contoh sebagai seorang seme sejati yg amat sangat mencintai ukenya. Tidak seperti kalian yg sudah membuat uke kalian menangis terlantar di ruang tengah!." Ujar Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Lalu apa yg harus kami lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada mereka?" tanya Kangin.

"Ikuti perkataanku maka hyung akan tahu caranya.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berbagi rahasia mengenai tips menjaga keharmonisan hubungan rumah tangga. Entah apa yg di katakan oleh couple paling romantis di SuJu ini, namun sepertinya mereka tengah merancanakan sesuatu yg para hyung dan dongsaeng mereka itu.

Author poV

Sungmin poV

Sepertinya mereka sangat pensaran sekali dengan rahasiaku yg tetap harmonis dengan Kyunnie. Hahaha melihat wajah mupeng mereka membuatku ingin tertawa, tapi tahan dulu Lee Sungmin.. jangan jatuhkan wibawamu sebagai seorang uke yg sukses mengendalikan semenya.

"Rahasianya adalah komunikasi yg baik dan terjaga." Jawabku membertitahukan rahasiaku.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Teuki eomma yg nampaknya kurang yakin.

"Tidak sih, kalian juga harus mencurahkan segala perhatian dan cinta kalian pada seme kalian. Dengan begitu seme kalian pun akan membalas perlakuan kalian dengan tak kalah baik." Jawabku lagi.

"Tapi sepertinya Kyu tidak membalas perhatian dan kebaikanmu dengan baik hyung?" celetuk Wookie.

"Y-ya memang Kyunnie tidak menunjukannya di depan kalian. Ia hanya akan menunjukannya saat kami tengah berduaan." Jawabku agak gugup.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar seme kita menuruti apa yg kita perintahkan? Kyuhyun sangat menurut padamu hyung. Sedangkan pada kami kurang ajarnya minta ampun." Kali ini Eunhyuk yg bertanya.

"Caranya ya kalau tidak mengancam dengan jatah ya menggodanya." Jawabku enteng, hehe biasanya 2 cara itu selalu manjur untuk Kyunnie.

"Aku sudah mengancam hae dengan jatah, tapi nampaknya ia tidak perduli." Ujar Hyukkie dengan sedih.

"Kalau begitu coba goda dia." saranku pada Hyukkie.

"Caranya?" Tanya Teuki hyung.

"Ya itu trserah kalian, kalau aku sih biasanya tinggal bermanja – manja dengan Kyunnie dia pasti akan mnuruti kemauanku." Jawabku.

"Tapi sepertinya Yesung hyung bukan tipe orang yg mudah tergoda seperti Kyuhyun atau Donghae hyung." Ujar Wookie.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menggodanya dengan cara extrim." Jawabku lagi.

"Baiklah kami mengerti, gomawo atas saranmu Minnie-ah." Ucap Teuki eomma dan hendak beranjak.

"Eh tunggu! Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu untuk seme kita?" Usulku pada para uke ini.

"Ide apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yg tampaknya tertarik.

"Kemari, biar aku bisikan."

Aku pun menyuruh para uke untuk mendekat dan membisikan rencanaku, awalnya mereka kaget. Tapi setelah ku beri penjelasan akhirnya mereka pun setuju dan bersedia mengikutiku. Hahaha ini akan sngat menyenangkan!

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Sedikit berbagi ilmu pada hyungku mungkin akan membuatku mendapat pahala yg besar. Kali ini aku berbaik hati berbagi tips rahasia untuk memluluhkan hati uke yg tengah dalam ngambek mode on.

"Baiklah dengarkan baik – baik ne, cara pertama adalah dekati dia dan peluk dari belakang sambil menghembuskan nafas kalian di tengkuk atau daerah sensitive sekitar lehernya." Aku pun memulai acara bagi – bagi tips.

"Kalau mereka berontak bagaimana?" Tanya Kangin hyung.

"Pertanyaan yg bagus hyung, kalau uke kalian menolak coba pangil namanya dengan lembut dan tulus lalu peluk lagi. Kali ini kalau pun ia berontak cobalah pertahankan posisi kalian sampai uke kalian merasa tenang." Jawabku sambil memberikan pengarahan.

"Lalu selanjutnya?" tanya Donghae hyung.

"Bisikan kata 'mianhae' dan 'saranghae' tepat di telinganya dengan mesra dan tulus dari lubuk hati kalian paling dalam. Lalu lihat reaksi mereka seperti apa." Jawabku mengakhiri langkah pertama dri tipsku.

"Apa reaksi Sungmin saat kau melakukan itu?" tanya Yesung hyung.

"Biasanya sih ia akan langsung luluh, tapi kalau ia benar – benar marah biasanya reaksinya akan kembali berontak." Jawabku lagi.

"Kalau ia berontak lagi, apa yg kau lakukan selanjutnya untuk mendapat maaf darinya?" tanya Donghae hyung lagi.

"Tergantung mereka marah karna apa, apa karena melupakan satu hal penting dalam hubungan kalian, atau karna yeoja. Kalau hanya karna melupakan satu hal biasanya lebih gampang, hyung hanya tinggal katakan sejujur – jujurnnya kalau hyung lupa dan minta maaf lagi dengan tulus, nah kalau soal yeoja memang agak susah, karna itu menyangkut kepercayaan." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Sejak kapan magnae sepertimu ahli dalam hal seperti ini eoh?" tanya Kangin hyung yg sepertinya meremehkanku!.

"Ya hyung! Ini penting untuk menjaga uke kita agar tidak berpaling atau pun meninggalkan kita!" Teriakku tak terima di remehkan.

"Kalau karna aku sedang berhemat dan tidak ingin boros makanya tidak membelikan hyukkie pisang dan susu strawberry kesukaanya itu bagaimana?" tanya Donghae hyung mengalihkanku yg tengah menatap tajam Kangin hyung.

"Hyung harus memberi pengertian padanya, dan katakan juga alasannya. Aku yakin Hyukkie hyung pasti mengerti." Jawabku.

"Kalau Wookie sepertinya ia cemburu karna aku lebih perhatian pada anak asuh kami, ia sampai bilang tidak mau jadi eomma untuk anak asuh kami." Tanya Yesung hyung.

"Hyung coba ajak Wookie hyung untuk ikut bermain bersamamu dan anak asuh kalian itu. jadi tidak ada yg merasa di acuhkan kan?" Untuk yg ini aku merasa kurang yakin, tapi mungkin Sungmin hyung sudah memberi pengertian pada Wookie hyung.

"Aku tidak tahu Teuki chagi kenapa, jadi aku bingung mau bertanya apa?" Ujar Kangin hyung.

"Kalau menurutku masalah hyung dan teuki hyung adalah perhatian. Hyung tidak tahu kan bagaimana beratnya Teuki hyung menanggung tanggung jawab atas kami semua saat kau tidak berada di sisinya? Ia hanya butuh perhatian darimu hyung." Jawabku yg kurasa baru kali ini aku mengatakan sesuatu yg benar dan bijak hahaha X).

"Woahh uri magnae sudah dewasa rupanya." Donghae hyung menepuk – nepuk bahuku bangga.

"Kurasa untuk kali ini aku akan mengikuti ucapan magnae evil ini." Ujar Yesung hyung.

"Aigoo Kyuhyun-ah, appa bangga padamu. Ternyata kau bisa di andalkan juga untuk mengawasi eommamu."

Hahaha mission complete! Hanya tinggal menunggu hadiah dari Minnie hyung. Aku sangat yakin ia pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk berterima kasih padaku. Seme tercintanya hahahaha.. XD

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Setelah acara bagi – bagi tips ala KyuMin couple selesai para uke yg saat ini di pimpin Sungmin tiba – tiba menghilang dari dorm. Sementara para Seme yg di pimpin Kyuhyun sedang berlatih untuk membuat puisi untuk uke mereka. Karna menurut tambahan tips dari Kyuhyun, uke senang di puji atau di bacakan puisi.

"Mawar itu merah, ddangkoma itu kura – kura dan Wookie itu chagiaku." Ucap Yesung yg tengah berlatih membuat puisi.

"Oh Hyukkie, seribu ikan di laut hanya kau lah ikan terseksi untukku, jutaan monyet di hutan kaulah monyet tertampan bagiku, maka dari itu maafkan aku ne chagi?" Donghae tak berbeda jauh dari Yesung, mencoba membuat puisi untuk Eunhyuk.

"Teukiku malaikat tak bersayap, Teukiku leader pelit dan hemat,Teukiku eomma yg hebat." Kangin mengikuti kegiatan 2 dongsaengnya. Sementara Kyu?

"Mati kau alien sialan! Rasakan ini!" Sibuk bermain dengan PSP-nya dan membiarkan hyung – hyungnya menggila tanpa pengawasan.

Uke Side…

Ternyata para uke sibuk berbelanja untuk kebutuhan mereka dan rencana yg telah mereka susun. Beres berbelanja mereka tak pulang ke dorm, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dengan berlatih koreografi.

"Yap bagus begitu Wookie, kau sudah mulai ada kemajuan." Sungmin memuji Ryeowook.

"Jjinjja? Ah gomawo hyung atas pelajarannya." Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"Aigoo Hyukkie, ayo berhenti menari! Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke dorm dan menjalankan rencana ini." Teuki sedang mengomeli Eunhyuk yg masih asyik berlatih.

"Aishh baiklah, hahaa aku yakin pasti gerakanku yg paling sexy!." Eunhyuk pun berhenti dan malah menyombongkan dirinya.

"Sudahlah kajja kita cepat kembali, aku akan menelpon Kyunnie dulu untuk menanyakan keadaan dorm. Kalian bersiaplah dulu." Ujar Sungmin memberi instruksi.

Para uke kecuali Sungmin, bergegas meninggalkan tempat latihan mereka. Sementara Sungmin menelpin Kyuhyun yg ada di dorm.

"Yeoboseyo Kyunnie.."

_"Sungmin hyung? Hyung dimana?"_

"Aku ada urusan bersama Teuki hyung, Hyukkie dan Wookie. Sebentar lagi kami pulang, apa kau sudah bicara pada para seme?"

_"Ne hyung semuanya beres. Aku menantikan hadiahku hyung hehe.."_

"Ishh dasar pervert! Baiklah aku akan memberikanmu hadiah jika kau bisa membantuku sekali lagi."

_"Membantu apa lagi hyung?"_

"Tolong kau suruh para seme berkumpul di ruang tengah, dan tepat pukul 7 nanti matikan lampunya. Kami akan membuat kejutan."

_"Aku kurang yakin, tapi akan ku usahakan. Memangnya kejutan apa?"_

"Nanti juga kau tahu, sudah ya Kyunnie. Bye muachh!"

Piip

Sambungan telpon pun terputus, Sungmin menyeringai kelinci (?) memikirkan tentang rencana yg telah ia buat menjadi sukses.  
Sungmin pun menyusul para uke yg sudah lebih dulu bersiap.

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan oleh Sungmin, mereka pulang ke dorm sekitar pukul 7 kurang 15 menit. Sungmin sudah mengirim SMS pada Kyuhyun untuk bersiap menjalankan perintahnya.  
Walaupun Kyuhyun bingung dengan rencana sang kekasih, ia tetap mematuhi perintah kekasihnya itu. ia memiliki firasat yg baik mengenai rencana Sungmin kali ini.

"Hyungdeul kajja kita tunggu uke kita di ruang tengah, tadi Sungmin hyung mengirim pesan padaku kalau mereka sedang di perjalanan pulang kemari." Ujar Kyuhyun pada ke-3 hyungnya.

"Arraseo." Para seme pun beranjak dari kamar KangTeuk menuju ruang tengah.

"Aku ke dapur dulu ambil minum, kalau lampu tiba – tiba mati berarti itu mati lampu." Ucap Kyuhyun pada hyungdeulnya.

"Kalau lampunya tiba – tiba mati ya emang mati lampu magnae! Memangnya mati apa lagi!" Ucap Kangin sarkastik.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju dapur, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengambil minum. Tetapi mematikan listrik seisi dorm.

JEPRET!

Seisi dorm pun menjadi gelap, melihat kode dari sang kekasih Sungmin pun memulai rencanaya. Para uke masuk diam – diam ke dalam dorm dan segera masuk ke kamar mereka, tapi entah mereka masuk ke kamar yg benar atau tidak karna keadaan dorm yg gelap gulita.

"Yahh mati lampu." Desisi hae.

"Magnae itu hebat juga, bisa meramalkan mati lampu." Ucap Yesung.

JEDUK!

"Eh suara apa itu?" Kangin terkejut saat mendengar suara seperti orang menabrak sesuatu.

"Ddangkoma." Jawab suara itu -_-.

"Oh ddangkoma, eh Yesung hyung anakmu jagain dong. Mati lampu begini malah keluar kamar. Kejedot kan tuh." Ujar Kangin pada Yesung.

"Ddangkoma belum bisa ngomong, baru bisa megap – megap sama ngedip doank kok." Ucap Yesung.

"Lah terus yg tadi jawab ddangkoma siapa?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

JEPRET!

Listrik kembali menyala karna di nyalakan lagi oleh Kyuhyun, karna tadi ia mendapat pesan lagi dari Sungmin untuk menyalakan lampu dorm lagi.

"Eh Kyu, dari mana aja? Tau gak tadi mati lampu loh." Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yg baru saja memasuki ruang tengah.

"Masa sih hyung? Tadi aku di dapur terang – terang aja kok." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Terus tadi ada suara orang kejedot , tapi pas hyung tanya dia jawab Ddangkoma. Tapi kata Yesung hyung ddangkoma belum bisa bicara." Kangin pun menceritakan pengalaman mistis yg ia alami saat mati lampu tadi.

"Mungkin cuman perasaan hyung aja." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kyu-"

Belum sempat Kangin menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara lantunan lagu dari arah kamar KyuMin. Para seme yg ada di ruang tengah kompak melirik ke arah kamar KyuMin.

CEKLEK

_(Sungmin) S.U.S.T.E.R my love is going to far *mianhae liriknya di plesetin dikit*  
I know you already know and I don't wanna let go_

Dari dalam kamar KyuMin keluarlah Sungmin dengan dandanan menggoda iman seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin memakai wig sepunggung di padukan tank top bertali satu dan mini hot pants berwarna hitam serta bibir **M **nya yg di pulas lipstick tipis warna pink muda semakin menambah cantik Sungmin.

And if you want me, then come and get me  
I know you want this Suster

CEKLEK

_(Sungmin & Leeteuk)Baby come and lead me  
Oneul bam dan duri nal deryoega jwoyo  
Baby pick me ah~ ah~_

Dari kamar KangTeuk keluarlah Leeteuk yg juga berdandan ala GB seperti Sungmin, Leeteuk menggunakan dress berwarna putih sebatas paha dan juga wig sepunggung. Bibirnya di pulas lipstick warna merah, Leeteuk terlihat anggun menggunakan dress putih itu.

_Neomani complete me sarang seureon my honey  
Dangshinmani nal, nal honnael su itjyo_

GLEK

Kyuhyun dan Kangin menelan saliva mereka dengan berat, melihat 2 uke mereka berdandan sexy ala GB dan menari sexy juga di hadapan mereka. Ternyata kejutan Sungmin adalah cosplay dan menari di depan para seme mereka.  
_  
_  
CEKLEK

_(Ryewook) Dora bomyeon jakku saenggagi na  
Ige sarangilkka deolkeog geobbuteo na  
Tiga naege neomu joha  
Chingudeuri nollyeo daedo la la la la~_

Dari kamar YeWook keluarlah Wookie yg imut dengan kaos berwarna ungu pastel di padukan mini hot pants warna putih, Wookie juga mengenakan wig sama seperti 2 hyungnya. Hanya saja wig itu di beri hiasan bando warna putih.

Yesung yg melihat Wookie berdandan seperti itu dan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lincah, hanya mampu menganga lebar. Kini tinggalah Donghae yg berdebar menanti kemunculan Hyukkienya.

CEKLEK

_(Eunhyuk) Neo kkomjjagma babyneo naege iriwa (wa)  
Nae chingu Sungmin-ineun geuman chyeodabwa (cheodabwa)  
Bring me up (up) up (up) ojig naman deryeoga  
Bring me up (up) up (up) neoreul geudaego sipeo_

"Bwahahahaha.." tawa seluruh member kecuali HaeHyuk.

Sedikit terjadi kesalahan rupanya, Hyukkie seharusnya muncul dari dalam kamar HaeHyuk. Namun sepertinya ia nyasar ke kamar mandi, sehingga Hyukkie keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.  
Meski begitu Donghae tetap terpesona oleh Hyukkie, Hyukkie mengenakan tank top tanpa tali yg menyerupai kemben *kalo gak salah namanya* warna biru di padukan mini hot pants berbahan jins. Hyukkie tampak sexy sekali dengan wig yg sepunggung yg bergelombang.

_(Ryeowook) My love (my love) My heart (my heart)  
oneul haruman, nawa hamkke isseojullae_

(All) Baby come and lead me  
Oneul bam dan duri nal deryoega jwoyo  
Baby pick me ah~ ah~  
Neomani complete me sarang seureon my honey  
Dangshinmani nal, nal honnael su itjyo

Para Uke pun bernyanyi bersama lalu menghampiri seme mereka, Kyuhyun mukanya sudah sangat mupeng melihat Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya dan bagian bawahnya pun sudah tegang. Begitu pun hyungnya yg lain yg juga tengah di goda oleh para uke mereka.

Yesung masih belum bisa menutup mulutnya sampai Wookie telah duduk di pangkuannya, karna tadi posisi Yesung memang duduk di sofa bersama Kangin.  
Kangin juga sama, tak mampu menatap yg lain selain menatap Leeteuk penuh nafsu yg kini tengah berdiri dan bergoyang patah – patah di depannya.

Donghae sudah sampai keringat dingingara – gara Hyukkie yg meliukan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Donghae. Posisi Donghae juga tengah duduk di kursi terpisah dari Yesung dan Kangin. Dan hanya Kyuhyun yg berdiri karna tadi dia baru dari dapur.

_(Leeteuk) (one) naegeman haneun maltu  
(two) neomani sseuneun hyangsu  
and three four  
(deol) deol su do eobtneun iyu_

(Sungmin) And every day I need you boy  
And every night I missing you  
ireon naege nado nolla la la la la~

Leeteuk terlihat aktif menggoda Kangin, berkali – kali Leeteuk mengedipkan matanya dan membelai wajah Kangin yg juga tengah berkeringat dingin.  
Kyuhyun amat sangat menikmati pertunjukan Sungmin yg kini tengah menggeliat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun di pinggang Sungmin.

_(Eunhyuk) Geudaega wonhamyeon apeseo raebdo  
Hae ramyeondo mot kkeurhineun naege babdo hae  
Jigeum kkumirado neomuna joha  
Donghae-ya ramyeon naneun geunyang da joha_

Eunhyuk pun juga masih aktif menggerakan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Donghae, sesuatu di bawah mereka sudah sangat menegang dan sepertinya Donghae sudah tak tahan hingga tangannya mulai nakal meremas bokong Hyukkie.

_(Ryeowook) My love (my love) My heart (my heart)  
oneul haruman, nawa hamkke isseojullae_

Wookie memang masih terlihat malu – malu dalam hal menggoda Yesung, tak seberani dan seliar hyungnya yg lain. Walaupun begitu Yesung tetap tergoda oleh Wookie karna sikap malu – malunya itu.

_(All) Baby come and lead me  
Oneul bam dan duri nal deryoega jwoyo  
Baby pick me ah~ ah~  
Neomani complete me sarang seureon my honey  
Dangshinmani nal, nal honnael su itjyo_

Mereka kembali bernyanyi berbarengan diiringi gerakan dan goyangan yg menggoda seme mereka. Lagu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kental kesan sexy-nya di bandingkan lagu bubble pop ini, tak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk menari erotis khusus di persembahkan bagi para seme mereka.

_(Sungmin)Baby it's alright-mog igin cheog geudae soneul jabajulge  
Oneul I bami nae ipsul wie salmyeosi kiss haejwo_

Di part Sungmin menyanyi kali ini, Sungmin mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat seringai mesum milik Kyuhyun semakin terkembang lebar yg malah di balas dengan senyuman nakal dan menggoda oleh Sungmin.

_(All) Baby come and lead me  
Oneul bam dan duri nal deryoega jwoyo  
Baby pick me ah~ ah~  
Neomani complete me sarang seureon my honey  
Dangshinmani nal, nal honnael su itjyo_

(Sungmin) So baby come lead me, hold me, control me  
Oh baby baby love me, hug me, kiss me  
So baby complete me, hold me, control me  
Oh baby baby love me, hug me, kiss me

Lagu pun berhenti berputar dan para uke berhenti bernyanyi, menyisakan tatapan lapar para seme terhadap mereka. Nampaknya rencana Sungmin berhasil, dan kini ruang tengah pun mendadak kosong ditinggalkan oleh para penghuni dorm yg langsung menghilang di balik pintu – pintu kamar dan terdengarlah suara – suara aneh dari 4 kamar tersebut.

FIN

Hehehee..  
author dtg bawa FF baru, jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah review FF author yang sebelum - sebelumnya..  
dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat author biar semangat nulis FF KyuMin^^


End file.
